Cherries
Cherries are an ingredient used in various forms in many of Papa Louie's restaurant time-management games. In all versions of Papa's Freezeria (including HD & To Go!) and Papa's Cupcakeria (To Go! & HD), cherries are available at the start of the games. In Freezeria, the badge "Cherry on Top" is given when you serve 10 sundaes with Cherries. In Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD, the badge "Very Cherry" is given when you serve 30 orders with Cherries. In Bakeria, it is a filling available from start. Customers who order this In Papa's Freezeria'' '' *Alberto *Penny *Wally *Matt Neff *Tony Solary *Mandi *Lisa *Marty *Clair *Clover *Rico *Franco *Ivy *Chuck *Georgito *Hugo *Mindy *Edna *Utah *Kingsley *Doan *Sasha *Ninjoy *Roy *Connor *Big Pauly *Allan *Cecilia *Rita *Vicky *Maggie *Taylor *Gino Romano *Carlo Romano *Quinn (Closer) *Captain Cori (Closer) *Gremmie (Closer) *Kahuna (Closer) *Robby (Closer) *Papa Louie Customers who order this In Papa's Cupcakeria *James *Willow *Johnny *Vicky *Connor *Mary *Matt Neff *Carlo Romano *Foodini *Edoardo Romano *Olga *Bruna Romano *Kayla *Ivy *Roy *Lisa *Skyler *Zoe *Xandra *Mandi *Mindy *Cecilia *Nevada *Clover *Kahuna *Utah *Boomer *Cooper *Clair *Shannon *Pinch Hitwell *Peggy *Greg *Robby *Penny *Prudence *Santa *Rita *Marty *Tony Solary *Quinn (Closer) *Radlynn (Closer) *Papa Louie Customers Who Temporarily Ordered This in Other Holidays *Edna *Maggie *Yippy *Franco *Scarlett *Sue *Hugo *Georgito *Gino Romano *Doan *Kingsley *Cletus *Sarge Fan! *Nick *Chuck *Alberto *Taylor *Sasha *Ninjoy *Professor Fitz *Scooter *Timm *Wendy *Kenji (Closer) *Xolo (Closer) *Trishna (Closer) Customers who order this In Freezeria HD All customers except : *AkariEdoardo Romano *Bertha *Carlo Romano *Little Edoardo *Mary *Mitch *Nick *Ninjoy *Olga *Professor Fitz *Prudence *Rico *Sarge Fan *Skyler *Sue *Timm *Tohru *Willow *Xolo *Yippy *Zoe *Xandra (Closer) Customers who order this In Freezeria To Go! All customers except : * Timm * Rita * Connor * Nevada * Carlo Romano * Bruna Romano * Olga * Sarge Fan * Julep * Rudy * Skyler * Xolo * Zoe * Bertha * Sienna Customers who order this In Cupcakeria To Go! Customers who order this In Cupcakeria HD Customers who order this In Bakeria Cherry Filling * Big Pauly * Taylor * Penny * Mary * Sue * Carlo Romano * Cherissa * Crystal * Little Edoardo * Radlynn (Closer) * Quinn (Closer) * Xolo (Closer) Cherry Drizzle * Johnny * Cooper * Cherissa * Yippy * Crystal Customers Who Temporarily Ordered This in Other Holidays * Prudence Cherry Topping * Cooper *Franco *Taylor *Cherissa *Yippy *Gino Romano *Greg *Crystal *Julep *Skyler *Perri * Radlynn (Closer) * Xolo (Closer) * Quinn (Closer) Trivia *This is the most ordered topping in all games that it appears. *Xandra is the only closer of Freezeria not to order cherries. *In Freezeria, Franco and Carlo Romano are the only customers to order one cherry that is not placed in the middle of the sundae. *Cherissa is a fan of cherries as you can see in her order in Papa's Bakeria. Category:Ingredients Category:Papa's Freezeria Toppings Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Toppings Category:Papa's Freezeria HD Toppings Category:Papa's Freezeria To Go! Toppings Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Toppings Category:Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Toppings Category:Papa's Bakeria Fillings Category:Papa's Bakeria Drizzles